The Eyes Of Gods
by Werebane
Summary: FEM!RINNENGAN!Naruto. When a seven year olds Naruko and Sasuke leave Konoha with the forrbiden scroll things get hectic, when Jaryia, Akatsuki and Orochimaru get wind of this there will be one big brawl. Oh Pinneapples! Rating for BloodgoreMaturethemeslan


Sasuke Uchiha was currently staring at his older brother wipe his parent's blood off his ANBU issue katana, the crimson liquid dripping off the edge of the blade. _Drip, drip, drip_ the blood falls into the ever-growing pool around the destroyed bodies of his parents, that his brother his own brother; the one who couldn't find the time to help him with his shuriken skills because he was so busy being the child prodigy, an ANBU captain at 13.

"Why? Why did you do this" I shout

"To test my strength" Itachi replies in a neutral voice

"Don't fuck with me!" I yell and run at my brother, Itachi launching a lighting fast punch at his my chest, it's the worst physical pain I've ever felt and I try to crawl away, in to much pain to stand

"Run away if you want, little brother; if you truly wish to know you must defeat me in open combat, I will leave a few scrolls of my techniques for you to study, in there is a summoning contract with the Wolves I took from a dead enemy, sign it in blood and you will become the second Wolf summoner, stay in Konoha if you truly want to, but otherwise leave and only return in four and a half years and become a real Ninja. Oh and by the way, look in a mirror before you pass out from Chakra depletion, starting with three and two is even better than me." Itachi said as he bent over me and placed three scrolls at my side. I was perplexed at what he meant by 'Three and Two', but I didn't get much time to ponder what my older brother meant as I felt the darkness claiming my mind.

I knew then that I had to leave; I gathered some clothes and food and put them into a bag, I went a gathered the few shuriken and kunai I owned –I couldn't bring myself to steal from the bodies of my dead family, it hit me again then – _they were dead and not coming back, gone forever,_. I stop trying not to cry at that point, as all the grief and sadness of the past hour hit me as the disbelief fades away into a feeling of loneliness unlike anything he had ever felt, the feeling of being utterly emotionally alone, there could have been a crowd of people around him and he would still be alone, everyone who had truly cared about him were dead, _Itachi_ I clear the thought from my head, the Itachi I knew was gone I tell myself, all that was left of him were those scrolls and those words.

I remember a young girl, my own age, she has blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and six whiskers on her face, three on either side, she sits on the one swing outside the academy not even bothering to push herself, she makes no attempt to hide her tears, her ands grip the frayed ropes that hold the swing up above the ground, her fists clenched, it's time for the children to be picked up by their parents, but this girl is alone, no one cares, she breaks into a new fit of sobbing, then she pulls out a kunai, there are smiles on the faces of almost all of the parents faces, she draws the kunai across her throat and prepares to end it all when a bunch of laughing kids playing ninja accidently miss one of their number throw a shuriken at the girl, Naruko her name is, it's behind her head and she can't possibly see it, but she swings round and cleaves the wooden shuriken in two! She has a look on her face, she is staring at her own hands in amazement as if she had acted on an instinct she had no idea what, she gets up off the swing and sprints away, a giant smile on her lips, her life saved by a group of kids playing ninja.

I remember how she must have felt most of her life, lonely – how had she endured it for 7 years I ask myself, I think I understand her a little bit now, why she acted perpetually happy, why she work the mask of happy idiot, although her complete inability with Ninjutsu was her own, despite all the darkness I laugh, of all the people to wear a mask it was the dead last Naruko Uzimaki, the girl who would have been world champion at playing Ninja.

I snap myself out of my memories and start walking along the main street of the Uchiha Compound. I walk along the dusty and blood strewn road, dead body's all around me, I'm numb right now, my disbelief has returned, I see the ANBU who have arrived on the scene stare at me, my eyes, my accursed eyes, I don't think that the Sharingan has ever helped anybody, all it is a new way to spread pain, I remember my brothers eyes, _Mangekoyu_, says the voice and I'm inclined to listen to it. As I put one foot in front other one of the ANBU follows me, their masked face visible to my newly "Super" awakened Sharingan

"I can see your face Dog" I say to the ANBU

"I see; you will need to come back with me." The ANBU says

"No" I say back, sort sharp and precise – just how I like it

"Well then, I'll force you" The ANBU says, clearly annoyed

_Naruko's POV_

Naruko Uzumaki – dead last and shuriken splitter chose that moment to interrupt the showdown by entering via a supercharged C-rank Jutsu – Probably A-ranked now.

"**WIND REALSE: JET PALM!"**I shout and catapult myself in-between the two Sharingan users, I easily deflect the traditional kunai throw that was almost standard now in Ninja battles – Konoha Ninjas just didn't get that chucking kunai at me was a waste of money.

"All right now leave Sasuke alone and back off bitch" I think everyone has noticed my eyes now, still there blue colour but with ever smaller circles going inward, the ANBU backs off, I flash through handseals

"**FIRE REALEASE: GRAND FIREBALL" **I shout and force more Charkra than most Genin's have into the Jutsu, as I exhale a truly gigantic white hot fireball at the shocked ANBU, he use's a subserutution Jutsu and gets away, I grab Sasuke and

"**WIND REALSE: JET PALMS" **I shout and cause the white hot fire to explode while shooting me and Sasuke about five hundred meters backwards

"Pretty neat, heh Sasuke" I grin at him, all right I was showing off

"How… How can you have so much Chakra?" Sasuke asks me, his jaw thrterning to make a crater in the ground

"I'm just naturally talented I guess" I reply

"Your eyes?" He asks

"A Bloodline – I have no idea what it's called, but as fare as I can tell, it's freakily old, like pre modern Ninja ancient" I say

"But what does it do? He asks exasperated

"No idea" I say cheerfully

"So, why are you leaving Konoha?" I ask, trying to find out why the Uchiha of people was running away, after all he was the golden boy of the academy

"My brother…. I don't want talk about it." Sasuke snaps

"Okay forget I asked, now were are we going" I ask, as I have no idea where we were going

"To a village a decent way from Konoha, then try and get ourselves a-" Sasuke was cut off there by a kunai aimed at my head but yet again my strange reflex thing allowed me to superhumanly swing round and cut it in two.

"How?" It was the dog ANBU yet again

"No idea" I said cheerfully, I run at the ANBU and try to engage him in Taijutsu

"**EXPLODING SHADOW CLONE!" **Boom. The ANBU was catapulted back by the force of the blast, his clothes were on fire, he however noticed the scroll on my back, it was big and the old man had said it contained super-powerful Jutsus, I learned how to supercharge my Jutsus from it. Shadow Clones and their explosive friend were the first two moves I learned from my new favourite scroll.

The ANBU was angry now, I saw the handseals, however I was quicker

"**WIND REALSE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"**

"**FIRE REALSE: PHONEIX FLOWER!" **

Boom. Again Wind met Fire and caused a big explosion, I was starting to wonder why this guy was ANBU, maybe he was good at sneaking around and throwing shuriken at people's backs?

"**MASSS** **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **I shout and over a hundred clones appear around me

"Let's go!" The clones attack and I grab Sasuke and get out of there.

The first town we found was a small farming town with a main street and a few shops and little else, luckily for us they had a bandit problem.

"Yo! Mayor Man!" I shouted, not the most eloquent and sophisticated greeting but hey, I'm seven!

"Hello children, what can I do for you?" The man who we assumed lead the town said to what he thought was a couple of runaways

"Well, we're Ninjas and we work cheap, so like umm could you please hire us?" I said not quite sure what to say

"Your seven" He said, not quite believing that we could do anything against bandits

"Oh well, watch this!" I say

Two **"FIRE REALSE: GRAND FIREBALLS!"** And the guy was impressed, he was easy to impress.

"Well, now I see you have some skills, I'll pay you for every bandit you bring in, in addition I'll pay for your food and shelter" The leader-person said

"OH YEAH, TAKE THAT SAUSKE!" I shout loudly. Very loudly.

"This is boring" I say

"It was your idea" Sasuke says, obviously bored out of his mind. We stood on the wall of the village, the green ills had a red tinge to them as the sun as it descended into the night, it was sunset and we were happy if bored, everyone here was nice and appreciative of us, Ninjas in training.

"Oh fuck" Describes our situation perfectly – the immortal words of a man who's name I never knew.

Bandits, not twenty, not fifty over one hundred excuses for human beings stood upon the hill. A few of them were clad in the armour of the Land of Fires army _Traitors_ it figure that scum like that would end up here, the former soldiers were clumped around a figure in the clothes of a shinobi, Oh pineapples.

He was two meters high, clad in a ripped Chunin vest and shinobi pants as well as a ninja mesh shirt, his most prominent feature was a Konoha hit-ate. A missing-Nin, this was bad, I knew what I had to do – the only thing we could do, fight.

"Take care of this will you Sasuke" I say as I give him the Scroll, I jump of the wall and land on the field outside the village. They saw what I was wearing – ANBU uniform and a orange coat with white flames licking the bottom – inspired by the Yondaime just a little bit.

I settle into a fighting stance and shout

"**WIND REALSE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" **A titanic blast of wind slammed into the bandits killing the slower among them

"**WIND REALSE: SYCTHE OF WIND!"** The Jutsu did exactly what it said it did, cutting through the bandits to form a sea of gore.

"**EARTH REALSE: WALL OF MUD!"** The missing-Nin shouts, a large wall of mud appears to shield the bandits from my destructive Jutsu, he leaps over the wall rushes me for a Taijutsu battle.

"Get ready to die brat!" He yells

"As if loser!" I shout back

"Hah! Like I would lose to a wimpy Wind specialist" He replies with a smirk

_So he thinks I can only do a couple of wind Jutsus and that my Taijutsu sucks? No need tell him the then._

"**WIND REALSE: JET PALMS!" **I directed the Jutsu at him, throwing him into his own mud wall while giving me distance, then I notice why he isn't there anymore – a shadow clone.

"**EARTH REALSE: CHILD MUD DRAGON SLAM!" **The real missing-Nin shouts, the mud Dragon smashing me into the ground, it hurt really really badly, more than Sakura's punches.

"**EXPLODING SHADOW CLONE!" **Boom. Mud met fire and the man was catapulted backwards from the force of the blast.

" **WATER REALSE: RISING TWIN DRAGONS!"** The Water attack smashed into the man's back, smashing his spine into small pieces.

Then the bandits were on me, they were truly woeful, an uppercut to the jaw there, a hip throw onto a downed man there, a slice with a kunai a throw of a couple of shuriken, my 'Instinct' was on and I was untouchable, the superhuman 360 degree awareness working perfectly

"**FIRE REALSE: GRAND FIREBALL!"** Oh pineapples.

***CHAPPTER END***

**A.N. The reason why Naruko can use such power Jutsu's shall be revaled in a few chapters, please review it makes me write more ( and better), no falmes as they will be used to melt chocalate. That green/white button dosen't bite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jutsu List**

**Wind realse: Jet palms:** Shots a high powered stream of wind both damaging the enemy and probeling the user. Rank C-S

**Wind realse: Sycthe of wind:** A wind sytche that cuts a group of oppnents in two. Rank B

**Water realse: Rising twin dragons:** Creates two dragons that smash into an a ebnemy. Rank A


End file.
